


Jealousy

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a Cas request~! Maybe Dean and the reader flirt a lot and touch each other here and there. Castiel is jealous because he’s in love with the reader. One day he just snaps and it ends with smut or fluff or both? Pretty please~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

“What are you watching?” you ask Dean as you fold your hands and place them on top of his head before resting your chin on them.

“Game of Thrones, wanna join?” Dean says.

“Sure,” you respond before plopping down on the couch next to him. You greet Cas and Sam who sit in chairs to either side of the couch. Dean wraps an arm around your shoulder and pulls you into his side. You notice Cas’ eyes narrow at Dean and you look away quickly before Cas notices that you’re looking.

For some reason Castiel always made you nervous. It could’ve been because he was an angel and had powers beyond your imagination, but it was more likely because you had a giant crush on him.

“Popcorn?” Dean asks as he holds out the bowl to you. You grab a handful and toss a piece in the air for Dean to catch in his mouth. The show starts and you settle in against Dean.

Dean whispers stupid comments about the show into your ear, causing you to burst out laughing from time to time. Cas keeps shooting you angry glances so you try to keep the noise down, but Dean won’t stop making you giggle. You elbow him in the side, but he doesn’t stop whispering in your ear.

“I think it’s time I leave,” Cas says as he stands from the couch suddenly. He disappears with the flap of his wings.

“Good job Dean, look what you did,” you say as you nudge him with your elbow.

“What? Are you upset that I made your boyfriend disappear?” Dean asks.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” you mumble as you push Dean away from you and head off to your bedroom for the night. The sounds of the show fade into the distance as you reach your room and lock the door behind you.

“Do you love him?” Cas’ voice asks from behind you. You spin around quickly to find Cas standing mere inches from you.

“You can’t just sneak up on me like that Cas, you’re going to give me a heart attack,” you say.

“Do. You. Love. Him?” Cas asks slowly, punctuating each word.

“What? No. Who are we even talking about?” you ask, unsure what had brought on this questioning. You push past Cas and make your way to the center of the room.

“Dean Winchester,” Cas says as he reaches out to grab your wrist and stop you in your tracks, “Are you in love with him?”

Cas’ touch is feather light, but it sends chills through your body none the less. He’s only ever touched you in order to heal you, this was something completely different.

“No,” you whisper as you turn your body towards Cas.

“Then why do you act that way around him?” Cas asks, “You’re always laughing at his jokes and making suggestions. Why do you touch him the way you do if you don’t love him?”

“Cas,” you begin, “Dean and I are just friends. We’ve always been that way around each other. We don’t mean anything by it; it’s just the way we are.” You pause for a moment, thinking about the angry looks that Cas had been giving Dean. “Cas, are you jealous of Dean?” you ask gently.

“Yes,” he responds quietly, “Do you not like me?” His gaze drops to the floor.

“Cas, of course I like you,” you say as you take a step forward and cup his cheek, bringing his gaze up to meet yours, “Why would you even ask me that?”

“Because I love you Y/N,” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“You - you do?” you ask, slightly taken aback by his confession. He nods his head. You had never been certain about his feelings for you, but just hearing those words pass his lips gave you confidence. Your hand slips around to the back of his neck and you lean in to press your lips against his.

Cas catches on quickly, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you tightly against him. His lips move against yours and his tongue slides across your bottom lip. You part your lips, granting him access to your mouth.

You move backwards, pulling Cas with you towards the bed. Turning, you push Cas back so that he sits on the edge of the bed before straddling his lap. You card your fingers through his hair as his hands roam your sides and back. His lips break from yours and he looks at you with those bluest of blue eyes.

“This is ok?” he asks.

“Yeah, it’s more than ok,” you say before kissing him again. You move your lips to his jaw and place kisses along it until you reach his ear. “I love you Castiel,” you whisper, letting your lips brush the shell of his ear before you tug his earlobe gently between your teeth.

Cas pushes you away from him and smiles at you brightly. You can’t help but smile back. Cas pulls you back in and crashes his lips against yours, one of his hands wraps in your hair and the other presses against your lower back. “Does this mean that we’re together?” Cas asks, mumbling against your lips.

“Do you want us to be together?” you ask. Cas nods. “Then we are,” you mumble. Cas lifts you and turns you over so that your back hits the sheets. He pulls his trench coat off and tosses it to the side. His fingers work to unbutton your shirt and you work to loosen his tie before undoing the buttons of his shirt. Cas’ fingers run along your bare skin before he sits up on his knees and pushes his shirt from his shoulders. His hands move to his belt. He unbuckles it and pulls it through the loops. You sit up and pull your unbuttoned shirt off before you move your fingers to the button of Cas’ pants. His hands reach around you to your back and unhook your bra. He drags his fingertips against your skin as he pulls the straps down your arms.

Cas pushes you back against the bed and pulls his pants and boxers off, tossing them to the side. His hard cock springs free, causing you to moan. You wanted him; you’d wanted him for a long time and now it was finally happening. He drags his fingers down your abdomen and unbuttons your pants before pulling down the zipper. You lift your hips as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of your pants and panties. He pulls them down your body and tosses them to the floor.

He kisses up one thigh and then the other. Cas pauses to kiss your clit before continuing to kiss up your body. He sucks one of your nipples into his mouth and rolls the other between two fingers. Your back arches off the bed, pushing you closer to Cas. Cas leaves kisses along your collarbone and up your neck. He settles himself between your legs as he rests his forearms on either side of your head. The tip of his cock presses against your entrance and you lift your hips, begging for him to be inside you.

Cas leans down to kiss you as he pushes into you slowly. You sigh and let your head fall back against the pillows as he stretches you and fills you to the hilt. Cas sucks the skin of your neck between his lips as he begins thrusting slowly. He fills you completely with each stroke. One of his hands travels down your body and hooks behind your knee, drawing your leg up around his waist. The new angle allows him to hit your g-spot with each thrust, pushing you closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

“Castiel,” you moan. You drag your nails lightly against his scalp and down his back. Cas begins thrusting faster, his hips snapping forward as he nears his climax.

“Y/N,” he groans loudly. He sucks at your skin, leaving marks along your collarbone, shoulder, and neck. Your walls tighten around him and the knot in your stomach coils.

“Castiel!” you cry out as the knot breaks. Your walls clamp down around him and pleasure courses through your veins. Cas follows soon after, groaning your name as he spills himself inside you.

Cas pulls himself from you slowly and moves to lie by your side. His arms wrap around you and he pulls you to his chest. You place kisses against his skin and let your fingers wander over his chest. He pulls the sheets up around the two of you before hooking a finger below your chin and lifting your gaze to meet his.

“I love you Cas,” you say through your post-coital haze.

“I love you too Y/N,” Cas replies, “Would it be wrong to say that I’m glad you don’t love Dean?” You laugh and shake your head before leaning in to press your lips to his once again.


End file.
